1. Field of the Invention
The Field of Invention relates to an aquarium apparatus and more specifically to an aquarium siphon apparatus to permit fluid draining of an associated aquarium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Aquarium cleaning structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,913,811; 4,894,156; and 3,785,493 have been provided but have heretofore failed to recognize the siphoning with fish remaining within the tank and accordingly danger of fish being drawn by siphoning action relative to the inlet hose damaging the fish.
The instant organization attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a mesh inlet housing structure of an enlarged diameter relative to the siphon hose to prevent drawing of fish in a damaging manner against the inlet hose structure.